


Temporary Fix

by footballffbarbiex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex





	Temporary Fix

_Saw your body language and I know how you’re feeling_  
You look like the kind of girl that’s tired of speaking.  
Standing with someone but he doesn’t know what you like 

He’s talking to you.  
You know this because his lips are moving but you haven’t heard a single thing that’s come out of his mouth for the past few minutes. Or if you were being completely honest with yourself, you haven’t heard anything since you arrived with him. 

The vodka drowned him out; the alcohol had numbed your senses, lowered your patience for him (which was low to start with) but heightened your needs. The drunken haze you found yourself in allowed images to fill your mind and fantasies that you thought you’d locked away to reappear.

You knew he was here.  
You could feel his eyes on you no matter where you were in the room.  
After all, that’s the only reason you were here. You wanted him to see you. To want you. No, you wanted him to fuck you into next month and ensure that you couldn’t sit down without thinking about it. 

“Excuse me,” you say downing your drink and moving away from him, the boring conversation you’ve caught snippets of and head towards the bar. You state your drink and watch as it’s poured, your mind beginning to zone out when you feel your body react.  
“Haven’t you had enough yet?” His words are whispered into your ear, his lips brush your earlobe and you’d rather them be brushing against your clit.  
“I would if I’d had my fill,” you reply curtly. “I can’t say I’ve had that. Not even close.” You turn and your pussy tightens just at the sight of him. “You look like shit.”  
“We both know I don’t. I can tell your knickers are getting wet just looking at me.” You lean back, accept the drink from the bartender and turn back to Harry.  
You allow a smile to appear as you stand on your tiptoes, press a hand to his chest and lean so that your lips brush his ear, just as his had with yours, to whisper “I would agree except I left them at home.”

“You’re lyin’” Harry swallows hard, his eyes darken and his mouth sets in a hard line.  
“Am I? I thought you liked to play in public?” Your hand drops to your waist, your fingers gently brush against his body with the intention of running them over his bulge. His hand closes over yours, stopping your fingers from moving anywhere. A drop in your gaze pleases you to see his cock hardening against his trousers. “Poor baby. Eager to get your cock sucked good huh? Have you missed my mouth Harry?”

“Such a whorish mouth.” He drops his voice, his eyes resting on the swell of your breasts as memories of him burying his face against them fill your mind. You remember his tongue circling your nipple before he would take it into his mouth and suck on it as his fingers would plunge into you, driving you into a frenzy.  
“That’s a yes then. I remember a time when you’d do anything to have this whorish mouth.”  
“I remembered a time when you’d beg me to throat fuck you.” Harry hisses unhappy that he’s losing control of the situation.  
“Ask nicely and I might still let you.” You let your tongue dance along the rim of the glass before taking a drink. The action does not go unnoticed, his eyes remain on your mouth.  
“Meet me out front in five minutes. Don’t fuck around.”

_You caught my attention, you were looking at me first  
All that I can see’s you waking up in my shirt ___

__

__You casually try to finish your drink, even though you know you’re perfectly capable of downing the whole thing and staggering outside. This is meant to be a classy event and you intend to not show yourself up by appearing like the local drunk. You exchange pleasantries with a few people standing near you to avoid suspicion. You avoid eye contact from the one that you arrived with. A blind date that you were set up on and he really hadn’t grabbed your attention. As much as you felt bad for running out on him, using him in a way to get back at Harry, the need to have Harry face first in your cunt was too great of an opportunity to pass up._ _

__You slip past everyone, push open the doors and stand near the entrance. The cool evening breeze licks its way up your arms, bringing a shiver to your body and causes your nipples to harden. It swirls beneath your dress, caresses the inside of your legs and brings attention to the wetness that coats your inner thighs. He’d always had this effect on you.  
From the second you locked eyes with him months ago and he’d given you that smirk, you knew you were his. When he’d bent you over, pounded into you with such force that you had bruises on your hips from the table edge while you screamed his name, begged him to “fuck me hard daddy,” you knew you wouldn’t find someone else like Harry. _ _

___You recognize his car from before as it rolls around the corner, coming to a stop in front of you. Heading round the other side, you climb into the passenger seat and barely have time to pull your seatbelt around yourself when he sets back off again._  
“You’ve got some fuckin’ nerve turning up here tonight looking like that.” He doesn’t look at you as he says this. His eyes remain on the road. Streets flash past and you wonder how much you can get away with.  
“Why’s that?” You ask.  
“You’re trynna tell me that you didn’t pick that out and think of me ripping it off?”  
You lick your lips, “so what if I did? How long did it take for you to want to?”  
“Quick enough for me to remember how you taste and decide no-one else would do.”  
“Well that’s something.” 

__

___The thrill of knowing that Harry chose you over everyone else in the room gave you a sizzle. You feel your clit pulse at the thought that only you were able to pull his attention in this way and satisfy his needs still. At least for another night._  
Your fingers play with the hem of your dress, the simple action causes him to side glance at you. You notice the way he swallows as you begin to push the skirt of the dress further up your thighs.  
“Aren’t you curious if I’m lying?”  
When he says nothing, his eyes flickering from the road back to you again as you continue to move. The fabric inches further and further up until it sits bunched at the top of your thighs.  
“Do you mind if I do this?” You ask, lifting your legs and placing your heels on his dash board.  
“Yes.” 

__

___You ignore him, your knees falling to their sides; opening your legs and exposing you to anyone who may drive past in a bigger vehicle than yours._  
“Don’t you want to know if I’m as wet as you hope I am?” His grip on the steering wheel tightens, his jaw sets and he keeps his focus on the road.  
“You’re seriously pushin’ me.”  
“Will daddy punish me?” The words fall from your lips before you have chance to even think them. Harry growls, a deep throaty noise that seems to vibrate throughout him. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel while the other extends across to you, over your thigh and between your legs. His fingers brush over your clit, folds and teases your core.  
You feel yourself shudder against his touch, your hips moving forward, pushing yourself further onto his waiting fingers.  
“I forgot how needy you are.” His fingers dip inside you thrusting in and out, your excitement audible and a gasp escapes you. You don’t care how desperate you may be coming across. All you can think about is the overwhelming desire to have him back inside of you immediately. 

__He removes them as quickly as he placed them. Lifting them to his mouth, he sucks on the fingers that was moments ago, inside of you.  
“Didn’t realize I was coming home with you to be teased.” You roll your eyes in his direction and huff as you drop your feet back on the floor. It disappoints you to see that he says nothing, refusing to bite at your words like he would usually. You loved it when Harry was fired up, angry or sexually frustrated, the sex was incredible and the chemistry between the both of you was undeniable. _ _

__

___The drive back to his is in silence. Your frustration is building as your mind replays the way his fingers felt inside of you, the way his thumb brushed against your swollen nub. It wasn’t much but it was enough to start everything and reminding you of how he is. Rubbing your thighs together gives you little to no relief, if anything it makes it worse.  
You side eye him, wondering if it’s worth reaching across and stroking his dick the way you’d intended to tease him whilst in the previous room.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Harry warns you, predicting your next actions. _

__

__You hadn’t been together long. A couple of weeks max but in that time you fed your deepest desires and discovered new turn-ons that you never thought possible. Harry had awoken something inside of you and even though you hadn’t been with anyone else, he still plagued your every thought when alone in bed with your hand between your thighs stroking yourself into a state of euphoria as your climax drenches the bed sheets._ _

___He finally pulls up on his driveway, switches off the ignition and begins to step out of the car. You copy him, slamming the door closed before following him to the front door._  
He turns to you, a smile upon his face as his hand turns the key in the lock.  
“I hope you’re ready for this sweetheart.”  
“Are you going to talk to me all night or just fuck me?” 

__Harry grips you by your wrist, pushes open the door and yanks you into the house. He waits a second for the door to shut before pinning you against the wall with his body, his hand gripping your jaw and forcing him to look at you while his other hand pulls up your dress to your waist, his fingers stroking past your folds and plunges two fingers inside you._ _

__“Is this what you wanted?” You try to look away as your eyelids flutter closed. “Look at me.” Harry’s tone is unforgiving, his fingers move within you unrelenting and you can feel your wetness coating your thighs. His thumb brushes over your clit while his fingers curl upwards and stroke against your g-spot. “Have you missed this?”  
You can’t give him a real response. It comes out as a whimper and you know better than to roll your hips in an attempt to fuck his hand; last time you had his handprint etched onto your arse for days because you dared to try and take more pleasure than what he gave you. “My fingers buried in that tight little pussy of yours? I’ve missed it. I’ve missed making you come around my dick. I’ll bet you get off knowing I’ve wanked thinking my hand was your mouth. Remembering your moans,” he breaks off to groan, his teeth closing down over his lip as his eyes partially close._ _

____If you’re not hooked on anything right now, I can be your vice.  
I’ll be your temporary fix  
You control me, even if it’s just for tonight. _ _

__Harry leans in and claims your mouth. His lips press against yours, his tongue slipping past and mixing with your own as his fingers continue to provide nothing but pleasure. He kisses you harder, your legs tremble and you know you won’t last much longer if he keeps this pace up. He breaks away, giving you one final kiss on your lips before sinking to his knees.  
“Take the dress off.” Harry commands, his face turning to look up you. His lips connect with the soft skin of your inner thigh, leaving open mouth kisses; his teeth nip gently occasionally while his tongue flicks over the spot soothingly. Your fingers grip the material of your dress and pull it up, over your head and throw it across the hallway. _ _

___“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy this is?” Harry asks you, finally reaching between your legs and runs his fingers over your wet pussy. “I’ve thought about having you again so many times.”  
He presses his mouth to you, his tongue strokes between your folds and along your entrance. You arch you back, pressing yourself to his mouth as you allow your head to fall back against the wall; your lips part in a small o shape though no noise comes out. His tongue flicks over your clit in small, quick movements before his mouth closes over it; sucking it between his teeth and uses his tongue relentlessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
Heat courses through your body, starting in your groin sending tingles throughout your limbs and cause your toes to curl. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, feeling yourself slowly but surely beginning to shake. He releases your clit momentarily to lick back down to your slit to lap up the juices that flow ever so freely there only to suck your clit back into his mouth and begin his assault on it once more. _

__You grip his head, your fingers tangling in his dark locks, forcing his face closer to you if it was even possible. He groans whilst pleasure rips through you at an alarming rate, your muscles tense and vision distorts. You force yourself backwards against the wall, anything to hold you in place and not topple over.  
“Fuck, Harry” You all but cry as the orgasm ripples through your body, setting nerves alight and spilling from you, over his waiting tongue and drips onto the floor. Harry’s hands steady your body as it rides the aftermath, a warm soothing sensation spreads throughout and you sigh as you begin to get your breath back._ _

__“Good, now you’re quiet…” He takes your hand, pulls you over his shoulder and carries you throughout the house, only stopping when he reaches the kitchen. Plonking you down on the kitchen table, he pushes you backwards into a laying position and spreads your legs. “Usually I’d be slipping my cock into that beautiful mouth of yours but honestly? I just need to be inside yer.” He states, his hands unbuckling his belt and pulling the zip down. You sit up, ignoring the warning signs he gives you in the form of a glare and place your fingers between the buttons before tugging in opposite directions; the action splits his shirt open and sends buttons flying in every direction going._ _

___He pushes his trousers down his legs, kicks them off, shrugs out of his shirt to finally stand before you in only his boxers. His cock stands away from his body, straining against the soft fabric of his underwear. Harry trails two fingers from your soaking pussy up your body until they come to rest on your lips. You open them, sucking his fingers into your mouth and lick the juices from them._  
“Fuck you’re a dirty, dirty girl.”  
“Does that please you daddy?”  
“It pleases me when you take this big dick of mine.” Especially when you’re the only one who has taken it fully with no complaints and urged me harder he wants to add but keeps it to himself.  
Harry’s hand dips into his boxers and pulls himself free. Your eyes drop to his hardness, feel yourself pulse at the sight of him stroking his shaft.  
You lay back, spread your legs wider and move to the edge of the table. He positions himself between your legs, his thumb pressing on the back of his cock, angling it down and teases your entrance with it. He bites his lip as he watches his hips move forward and he begins to stretch you completely with each inch.  
Your fingers claw at the wooden table top, your back arches and you tighten around him as he fills you more than you remember. Harry was by far the biggest you’d had but unlike others, he knew how to use it. Knew how to time his thrusts until you were a panting mess rather than just rely on the fact that he was big and fucked you with the speed of a Duracell bunny therefore doing nothing for you. Not even your friends knew you’d had a fling with him. It was one notch on your bedpost you intended to keep to yourself.  
He slowly begins to thrust, forcing inch by inch inside you until his pubic bone hits your sodden pussy, the head of his cock nudges at your cervix and your vision spots with white noise. You hook a leg behind him and pull one knee up to his chest. The angle is deliciously deep causing you to cry out. 

__“Look at me when I’m fucking you.” He pulls out, not fully but enough to slam back into you hard. He leans forward, his hand wraps around your throat teasingly applying the right amount of pressure for you to whimper against him as his other hand smooths over your chest; his fingers taking a nipple between them and pulling them into hardened peaks. “There’s nothing sexier than you coming undone around me.” He grunts, pounding into you with undiluted greed.  
The hand around your neck tenses and releases in time with his thrusts and he replaces his fingers with his mouth. His tongue flicks over the nipple as he had with your clit. The free hand trails back down your body and grips onto your waist, allowing him to steady himself and fuck you at a much harder, deeper pace that causes your body to quiver and you to tighten around him. He releases your neck and alternates between shallow quick thrusts and filling, deep ones; the type to knock the table backwards an inch. You lose yourself in his rhythm, timing your own tightenings to when he’s deep within you. _ _

___It was everything you never realized you’d missed and everything you knew you needed. The feeling of being driven to the edge, filled with nothing but pleasure whilst being rewarded as well as punished. Only Harry knew how to push you to breaking point to then pull you back. No-one else even came close. You know he’s close by the way his hips buck, some of his thrusts turn sloppy and he pants tirelessly against your skin, the noises you both make are no longer obvious to who made which._  
He pushes himself up, pulls out and takes his cock in his hand. He begins to stroke up and down his shaft, his eyes on yours the whole time. They glaze over, roll slightly into the back of his head as his expression changes, his jaw sets and he bites his lip as he comes, painting your stomach and tits with it.  
“I know you weren’t into him but don’t ever try and make me jealous again.”  
You grin at his words, excitement bubbles within you. “Harry jealous of my date. That’s a first. It also wasn’t my intention. Maybe I should have tried harder.” He pulls his boxers back up, the waistband snapping back onto his skin as he glares at you.  
He leans forward, his fingers grip your chin again and he stares at you hard. “Baby this is part two and no one is fucking you without my permission.” 


End file.
